Susanne
Der Artikel ist noch in Bearbeitung, erscheint komplett mit Links vorraussichtlich Ende August 2009 Allgemeines Beim Erscheinen eines neuen Puzzles stellen sich bei mir Wettstreit-Euphorie und Visionen eines Flops gleichzeitig ein. Das letztere versuche ich zu unterdrücken. Ich fange aus diesem Grund seit einiger Zeit erst etwas später in Ruhe an, denn der Wettbwerb zwischen Einzelnen und Gruppen ist in den ersten Stunden sehr intensiv, was bei mir dazu führt, das ich unnötige Fehler mache, oft die gewünschte Punktzahl nicht erreiche und schnell stecken bleibe. Da überhole ich die Leute lieber später, was mich dann viel munterer stimmt. Nach anfänglich angelesener Theorie der in der Englisch sprachigen Foldit Wiki publizierten Methoden - Suggested Methods - habe ich mir im Laufe der Zeit ein eigenes Verfahren angeeignet. Ich mache viele kleine Eingriffe, oft intuitiv und zeige in den späten Abendstunden generell die beste Leistung, vielleicht, weil ich mit zunehmender Müdigkeit es nicht zu genau analysiere und einfach drauflos falte. Vorbereitungen und erste Spielphase Zuerst lese ich die Details im Puzzle Menü um zu wissen worum es geht. (Wem es hierbei schwer fällt den englischen Text zu verstehen, der sollte gleich im Chat um Hilfe bitten.) Dann stelle ich die ''View'' Optionen auf: Use Relevant Score Coloring, Show Exposed Hydrophobics, Show Outlines, View Sidechains - Show All (slow). So sehe ich die problematischen Segmente besser (braun, giftgrün, rot) und auch die Bereiche mit vielen herausragenden hydrophobischen Seitenketten. Braun – schon eingeschlafen, giftgrün – ziemlich gestresst, rot – sehr gestresst. Als nächstes vergleiche ich die Startpunktzahl mit der der besten Spieler um das Ziel im Auge zu behalten. Wenn ich mich nach Abschluss des 1. Versuchs in der Top50 befinde und noch Fortschritte machen kann, bin ich zufrieden, ansonsten versuche ich es mit einem abgeänderten Neuanfang, z. B. Wiggle Backbone, Wiggle All, Shake mit Unterbrechung, zuerst Shake, zuerst Anschieben oder Seitenketten flippen, Rückgrat biegen usw. Das Vorgehen ist bei mir impulsiv, es geht ganz nach Lust und Laune, ich mache es schnell und schau dabei nur auf meinen Punktzähler oben im Bild, denn ich spiele in dem Moment gegen mich selbst. Oft notiere ich mir die Punkte der verschiedenen Etappen wenn ich starte, damit ich einen Neuanfang gezielter variieren und Trends entdecken kann, z. B. je früher das Shake je besser das Ergebnis usw. Ich sicher davon auch ein paar ''(Menu – Save Solution''), damit ich dann mitten im Spiel nicht noch mal von vorne anfangen muss, sollte ich stecken bleiben, und auf etwas ähnliches, aber vielleicht besseres, zurückgreifen kann. Ich erkenne mittlerweile eine eingermaβen gelungene Lösung, die ich dann auch weiter entwickel. Im Spiel benutze ich fast ausschlieβlich die Maus auf der Taskbar, Kurztasten weniger. Das im Sommer 2009 eingeführte neue Interface sagt mir nicht so zu, weil mir die vielen ausfaltbaren Boxen mitten auf dem Bildschirm im Weg sind, da ich sie ja ständig brauche. Mir ist die Taskbar unten am Rand genehmer. Mittlere Spielphase Das nun folgende gilt für alle Puzzle, mit Ausnahme von Design Puzzlen mit statischem (graufarbigem) Rückgrat und schnurgeraden, ungefalteten Puzzlen (extended chains), wie z. B. ‘Freestyle’. Erst mache ich vor dem ersten Wiggle oder Shake ein paar Eingriffe, um gleich von Anfang an eine möglichst bessere Version zu erhalten, als die, die uns gestellt wird. Nachdem ich mir das Puzzle von allen Seiten und von nah und fern angesehen habe, schiebe ich es zuerst vorsichtig, später bewusst härter, an, benutze meistens braune Ecken dazu, erst Richtung Zentrum, aber auch mal nach aussen; ich versuche damit Lücken zu schlieβen und herausragende hydrophobische Seitenketten ins Innere zu packen. Wenn viele Faltblätter vorhanden sind, versuche ich sie fächerartig anzuordnen. Hierbei senkt sich oft die Punktzahl betrefflich, die Farbe des Puzzles wird grüner und z. T. rot. Nach solchen Eingriffen will ich wissen ob es sich gelohnt hat und klicke erst auf Wiggle Backbone. Ich bevorzuge es zu anfangs, denn Wiggle All läβt bei drastisch gesenktem Punktestand häufig alles auseinander fliegen. Das benutze ich erst, wenn die Farbe des Puzzles wieder braun/grün wird oder sich die Punkte dem Originalstand nähern. In dieser Phase mache ich von ''Behavior'' generell noch keinen Gebrauch. Danach schiebe ich es wieder in Form, gefolgt von Wiggle All. Erst dann aktiviere ich Shake und hoffe, dass es da noch einen Bonus gibt, dann allerdings wieder Wiggle All bis weniger als ein hundertstel Punkt dazu kommt, dann mach ich erst Schluss, das spart Zeit und so genau nehme ich das am Anfang nicht. Als nächstes drehe ich an beliebigen benachbarten Seitenketten um das Rückgrat zu manipulieren, generell 1 – 3, z. B. nur gelbe, nur blaue, gemischt, linear, gegenüber liegend, etwas verbreitet, aber im gleichen Hohlraum, schiebe sacht an, u. U. Wiggle Backbone, dann Wiggle All, Shake, Wiggle All und wiederhole das an verschiedenen Stellen so lange, bis ich in dieser Phase keine Punkte mehr finde. Manchmal auch Wiggle Sidechains anstelle von Shake Sidechains und/oder zusätzlich, das Ergebnis ist unterschiedlich. Dieses sind oft die ersten, die ich mir aussuche: gelb – Prolin, Cystein, Methionin, dann die groβen, und blau - Serin, Threonin, Histidin. Ich kann die Auswahl nur damit begründen, dass ich damit generell mehr Erfolg habe als mit den anderen, die ich natürlich nicht ganz übersehe. Hier spielt die Farbe des Segmentes eine groβe Rolle. Ich suche erst viel im roten und braunen Bereich, weniger im giftgrünen, wo es oft Minus gibt. Manche Puzzle geben in dieser Phase wenig Punkte ab. Anschlieβend schiebe ich das Protein noch ein bischen; gibt es nach ein paar Versuchen von Wiggle usw ein Minus, klicke ich gleich auf Undo - Restore very best und versuche es woanders. Ist die Struktur mit Helices und/oder Faltblättern gegeben, wende ich dort jetzt überall in beiden Richtungen Tweak an; zuerst nur eine kleine Drehung um es zu testen. Dazwischen immer Restore very best. Wenn die Anfangsstruktur in Loops gegeben war, male ich mir im Strukturmodus zu diesem Zweck jetzt Helices und Faltblätter, danach View - [[Werkzeuge|''Show bonds (sheet)]] um deren Wasserstoff-Verbindungen aufzuzeigen, damit ich sehe wo es an ihnen mangelt und versuche dann mit ''Tweak und Biegen (siehe nächster Absatz) die Faltblätter besser zu plazieren. Jetzt versuche ich den Rest des Rückgrats zu manipulieren. Ich wechsel vor dieser Phase oft auf View Protein - Trace Tube, (Ctrl Shift S, zurück M), die Schlauchansicht, so sehe ich die unterliegende Form besser. Ich suche zuerst nach einem giftgrünen Segment und friere es mit Shift Links-Klick, dreh das Puzzle dann so, dass ich vor mir eine braune Ecke habe und das gefrorene Teil dahinter liegt. Dann Links-Klick auf diese Ecke, festhalten und vorsichtig, aber mit etwas Druck, in Richtung des eingefrorenen Segments schieben. Das Einfrieren scheint dabei zu helfen, dass bei dieser Aktion nicht alles auseinanderfliegt. Oft biege ich die braune Ecke auch etwas bei dieser Aktion und mache dabei auch einen kleinen Dreh im Handgelenk. Die anderen Teile des Puzzles, die sich dabei bewegen, zeigen auf, welche Portion den Stress verursacht. Es darf dabei nicht zu viel Bewegung ins Protein kommen, sonst sinkt die Punktzahl zu drastisch. Danach Unfreeze, Wiggle Backbone, Wiggle All, anschieben, Shake usw. Ich wiederhole das an weiteren gestressten Stellen; auch wenn der Punktestand noch etwas im Minus steht, mache ich hiermit weiter, gehe aber nicht zu weit runter. Das braucht oft ein paar Arbeitsgänge um zum Erfolg zu führen und es geht viel Zeit drauf. In dieser Phase lege ich auch Gummibänder an, erst gemischt zwischen giftgrünen, roten und braunen Segmenten, gefroren oder nicht, einzeln oder zu mehreren, kurz Wiggle, Bänder entfernen, Wiggle, schieben, Punktstand überprüfen, entweder ''Restore Best'' oder beim Punktanstieg gleich weitermachen. Bei diesem Arbeitsgang habe ich oft keine Seitenketten in Sicht, View – Sidechains (Don’t show, fast). Das gibt mehr Überblick; trotzdem klicke ich ab und zu mal auf ''Reset Structures'' um Tweak wieder zu testen. Ich probier auch das allgemeine Bänder-Rezept aus dem Rezeptbuch dabei aus, suche ca 10 Segmente aus, klicke aber fast sofort wieder auf Stop; war es erfolgreich wiederhole ich es, ansonsten lasse ich es bleiben. Ich achte auch auf die Verlagerung der Hohlräume (Voids). Jetzt erst suche ich mir Teilstücke für ein Rebuild aus, vor allen Dingen braune Segmente, bis zu 5, rote Ecken und Endstücke, u. U. auch eine ganze Helix oder ein Faltblatt. Mit Freeze trenne ich diese Teile ab. Das Ergebnis ist unvorhersagbar. Ich versuche gleichzeitig die Undo – Grafik und die Veränderungen am Protein zu verfolgen. Ich habe inzwischen mit allen möglichen Werten, auch mit Null, eine Verbesserung erzeugt, einmal sogar schon bei der Vorgabe der Werte ohne einen anderen Wert aussuchen zu müssen. Bei groβen Puzzlen gehe ich mit den Punkten in der Auswahl nicht so weit runter, da die Proteine zu lange brauchen bis sie sich wieder ausgewiggelt haben und oft doch ein Minus anzeigen. Mir reichen meistens 2, maximal 3 Versuche je Stelle, mehr als 30 Minuten verbringe ich selten damit. Zum Schluss schiebe ich das Puzzle noch ein bischen rum, versuche es noch mit ein paar Seitenketten, etwas Tweak, wobei ich bei Helices auch auf den lila Punkt klicke um sie etwas zu verformen, und biege noch etwas dran herum bis nur noch Hundertstel dazu kommen oder ich entscheide, dass die nächsthöhere Solo oder Team Position sowieso nicht mehr erreichbar ist. Das Spiel geht dem Ende zu Wenn alles eben erwähnte nichts mehr bringt, starte ich die ''Local Wiggles'', und zwar seit einiger Zeit mit einer Kombination eigener Rezepte und denen von Mitspielern aus der öffentlichen Rezeptsammlung. Ich spare so in der Endphase gut 2 Stunden gegenüber dem manuellen Freeze und Unfreeze. Die meisten Rezepte verwandeln die Struktur in Loops, sodass ich anschlieβend noch kurz mit Verbiegen, Bändern und Rebuild arbeite, in der Hoffnung, hier noch ein paar unerwartete Punkte zu bekommen, bis ich mich dann mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden gebe und es anderen Team-Mitgliedern zur Ansicht oder zum Verbessern zur Verfügung stelle. Es sind immer Puzzle dabei, die ich nicht in den Griff bekomme, da finde ich mich mit ab, freue mich dann um so mehr auf das nächste. Ich habe zudem noch die Möglichkeit an einer der Team-Lösungen als ''Evolver'' zu arbeiten und noch etwas zur Plazierung unserer Gruppe beizusteuern. Besonderheiten bei ausgesuchten Puzzlen Refinement. Hier wird uns das Resultat eines Mitspielers von einer vorhergehenden Runde zum Verbessern übergeben, wobei die Form gut ist, aber zu wenig Punkte erreicht wurden. Solche Puzzle pflücke ich regelrecht auseinander, nicht zu weit, nur so, dass sie anders zusammengelegt werden können, denn es soll ja etwas neues dabei heraus kommen. Komischerweise mache ich das generell mit Puzzlen die ich nicht selbst gefaltet habe. Vielleicht ist das meine Art alles genau zu untersuchen und zu testen. Danach Wiggle Backbone, Wiggle All, Shake usw, meistens zuerst ohne sichtbare Seitenketten und auch in Schlauchform. Ich spiele diese Puzzle so als wenn ich von Anfang an schon in der Mittelphase bin, die dann halt länger dauert. Rosetta Decoy. Hier ist die Form fast perfekt, nur fehlt es noch an einigen Punkten; es sind oft sehr groβe, langsame Puzzle mit über 150 Seitenketten, Segmente sind überwiegend braun und mittelgrün gefärbt, mit einigen gestressten giftgrünen und roten Teilen. Aus diesem Grund passe ich auf, dass der Punktestand beim Manipulieren nicht zu weit absackt. Es ist aber alles ein Versuch wert, Restore Best ist ja schnell zu erreichen. Ich schiebe es immer vorsichtig, teste dann zuerst die Seitenketten, danach etwas Tweak, Rückgrat biegen und an problematischen Stellen Rebuild. Es ist oft schwer hier den Durchbruch zu finden, aber Geduld zahlt sich oft aus. Quest to the Native. Bei diesen recht schwierigen Puzzlen ist die spezifische Form bekannt; wir haben sie u. U. schon in einer vorhergehenden Runde gefaltet, aber die gegebene Lösung nicht erreicht und bekommen es somit nochmals als Aufgabe gestellt, allerdings jetzt mit Vorlage und schon komplett vorgefaltet. Die Vorlage muss während des Spiels immer wieder zurechtgerückt werden - Reset Structures, (Ctrl E). Zuerst schiebe ich verschiedene Portionen in Richtung Vorlage und versuche zumindest einen Teil des Rückgrats ihr anzupassen, mache dann aber nach Wiggle usw. erst ohne Vorlage weiter indem ich Show Guide abstelle und sie nur ab und zu wieder hinter das Puzzle lege. Es stört mich sie die ganze Zeit dabei zu haben. Hier muss man schon richtig dran herumzerren, Freeze an Teilstücken hilft dabei es zu stabilisieren. Ich benutze so ziemlich alles, was der Werkzeugkasten anzubieten hat um es formgerecht zu falten, muss aber zugeben, dass ich oft Schwierigkeiten mit dieser Puzzleart habe - zieh ich vorne, verschiebt sich alles hinten . . . :( Mini-CASP. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, sind dies die besten Rosetta@home Versionen eines gegebenen Proteins, wobei die spezifische Form noch nicht bekannt ist. Obwohl ich wie gewohnt starte, neu anfange, weiter falte usw, habe ich generell nur mit einer dieser Versionen Erfolg. Die schlimmste wiggle ich schnell aus (Local Wiggle), damit ich mich auf die anderen Versionen konzentrieren kann, bis zum Schluss nur noch eins davon übrig bleibt. Ich arbeite anfangs viel ohne sichtbare Seitenketten, aber mit den Hohlräumen (Voids) um mit Bändern und Verbiegen zunächst etwas Form reinzubringen, in der Hoffnung, dass die folgenden Aktionen mit Seitenketten, Schieben usw. besser bewertet werden. Ungefaltete Puzzle (Extended Chains), z. B. Freestyle. Schnurgerade, (u. U. auch Design) und erwartet von mir, dass ich es falten kann. Diese Art macht mir viel Spaβ, obwohl ich noch wenig Übung habe und gar nicht so gut damit umgehen kann. Ich experimentiere da noch: zuerst ‘Wiggle’ oder ‘Shake’ oder beides unterbrochen. Ich habe auch mal Bänder vom Rückgrat in den weissen Hintergrund geheftet, damit es sich zu anfangs etwas biegt, auch mit Hilfe von ‘Freeze’. Den Schieber in Behavior betätigen kann auch helfen, aber Vorsicht, zuviel, und es gibt einen roten Knoten! Bei schon vorhandenen Strukturen versuche ich auch nach den ersten Wiggles usw. die Faltblätter mit Hilfe von Bändern aneinander zu rücken um die Haftbarkeit der Wasserstoff-Verbindungen zu nutzen und endlich eine kompaktere Form zu bekommen, die beim Wigglen nicht auseinanderfliegt, geschoben werden kann, und die hydrophobischen Seitenketten bedeckt. Rebuild ist meine Notlösung. Damit mache ich mir auch schnell Helices um das Zusammenfalten zu beschleunigen, nur ist es schwierig sie anschlieβend richtig zu plazieren. Ich arbeite auch mit den Seitenketten, damit sich das Rückgrat verformen kann. Sobald ich das Puzzle einigermaβen zusammen habe, gehe ich auf die Schlauchstruktur über um es besser biegen zu können. Design Puzzle - Statisches Rückgrat. Da mir hier nichts als die Seitenketten zur Verfügung stehen um es zu verbessern (das betrifft auch die bunt gefärbten, die nicht austauschbar sind, aber bewegt werden können), drehe ich zunächst ein paar davon, gefolgt von Wiggle Backbone, Wiggle All, Shake Sidechains usw um den Effekt zu sehen (fast unbemerkt bewegt sich dabei das graufarbige Rückgrat, Zusammenstöβe färben sich hellrosa). Danach klicke ich auf Mutate Sidechains und lass mir das erste Sortiment automatisch in die Designer Positionen einsetzen, danach wieder Wiggle, Shake Sidechains (macht bei dieser Art Puzzle groβe Sprünge), gefolgt von Mutate Sidechains bis es nichts mehr dazu gibt. Ich vergleiche meine Punktzahl mit der der besten Lösung und fange u. U. noch ein paar Mal mit Variationen an (zuerst automatisch Mutate oder selber welche aussuchen usw, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich mit dem besten Resultat arbeite. Danach suche ich mir wieder ein paar manipulierbare, aber nicht austauschfähige Seitenketten aus und versuche so mit den gegebenen Möglichkeiten das beste Ergebnis zu bekommen. Um jetzt weiter zu kommen, suche ich mir in der Mutate Torte neue Aminosäuren aus – ersetze ca 50% bei kleinen und bis zu einem Drittel zu anfangs bei gröβeren Puzzlen. Danach beruht alles nur auf eine Kombination des schon erwähnten. Design Puzzle - Rückgrat zum Teil bewegbar. Bei meinem ersten Versuch versuche ich die manipulierbaren Teile zu verbessern, z. B. mit Tweak, selbst biegen, Seitenketten flippen usw. Wiggle, Shake usw nicht vergessen. Die Farbe der Segmente zeigt an wie gut sie sich fühlen – gelb braucht noch Arbeit, grün und rot wie gehabt. Erst hiernach klicke ich auf Mutate Sidechains und verfahre dann wie im vorhergehenden Abschnitt angegeben. Ich komme danach immer wieder auf das bewegliche Rückgrat zurück, denn nach jedem Mutate liegt es etwas anders. Design Puzzle - Ganzes Rückgrat manipulierbar. Es enthält meistens schon eine Anzahl unzugänglicher und z. B. eine Mischung von austauschbaren und nicht austauschbaren Seitenketten. Beim Start verfahre ich wie bei einem normalen Puzzle und versuche so viel Punkte wie möglich aus dem vorgegebenen Protein herauszuholen. Wenn mir die Form des ganzen und Farbe der Segmente gefallen und ich nichts mehr verbessern kann, klicke ich auf Mutate Sidechains und lasse mir automatisch alles austauschen, in der Hoffnung, dass es mir für das schon verbesserte Protein eine bessere Auswahl trifft, die sich im Punktstand zeigt. Ich fahre dann wie gehabt fort. Design Puzzle - Schnurgerade (Extended Chain) mit Anzahl austauschbarer Seitenketten. Hier experimentiere ich noch und muβ oft über meine Werke lachen. Ich fange wieder unterschiedlich an und variiere Mutate Sidechains, Shake, Wiggle usw in der Hoffnung, dass es sich von allein etwas zusammen faltet, ansonsten versuche ich es wieder mit Bändern, biegen, einfrieren usw. Danach tausche ich ein paar Seitenketten und arbeite so halt mit dem, was ich mir geschaffen habe. Wenn nur eine Struktur vorhanden ist, z. B. Loops, bemale ich im Strukturmodus zuerst nur ein paar Segmente mit Helices und Faltblättern. Wenn ich etwas gefaltet habe, änder ich die Auswahl zum Teil wieder, je nach erreichter Form. Hier habe ich mit Rebuild auch etwas mehr Erfolg, da die Form generell nicht gerade perfekt ist und sich somit leicht verbessern lässt. Quick Puzzle. Hier zählen schnelle Resultate und wenn ich beim ersten Versuch punktmäβig richtig liege, fange ich nicht mehr neu an und versuche gleich zu anfangs so hoch wie möglich in der Rangliste zu kommen. Es macht viel Spaβ und ich empfinde es als Abwechslung zu den oft langwierigen, wochenlangen Puzzle-Projekten. All Hands. Dies zieh ich allen anderen vor. Der Anfang macht Laune, es gibt gleich mehrere Lösungen mit niedrigen Werten zum Aussuchen, mit deren Hilfe ich zunächst mit Leichtigkeit in der Rangliste aufsteigen kann. Wenn noch keine besseren Resultate von Mitspielern veröffentlicht sind, versuche ich so weit wie möglich allein zu kommen, in der Hoffnung, später eine bessere Lösung in der Auswahl zu haben, die den Aufstieg erleichtert. Ich mag den Aspekt der Zusammenarbeit, gekoppelt mit meinem Wunsch doch am letzten Tag dort in der Top10 zu stehen. Obwohl ich das Endstadium nicht so gern mag und es schwierig ist die nächste Lösung zu verbessern, ist mir dieser halbe Punkt dann mehr wert als alle, die ich vorher geschafft habe. Ich kann nur empfehlen sich hier dran zu beteiligen. ' Ligand'. Neu - August 2009. Ligand Docking Puzzle, gekoppelt mit Design habe ich z. Z. noch nicht zu Ende gespielt – Update folgt. Einige dieser Puzzle Arten sind noch neu (Design, CASP, Ligand) und ich bin selbst noch dabei mir eine Strategie zurechtzulegen. Sollte mir etwas konkretes dazu auffallen, werde ich den Text hier dementspreched bearbeiten. Susanne ist Mitglied in der Gruppe SETI.germany